


Wedding (one shot)

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: It was at a wedding did they realise everything.





	Wedding (one shot)

I stared at the watch on my wrist.

14:00.

14:01.

14:05.

14:50.

I tried to shift my attention instead to the paperwork lying before me but I couldn’t focus a single bit. Internally, I was an utter, complete mess, a mixture of complicated feelings racing through my heart as I tried to suppress them all.

One question constantly haunted me: why did Takao have to get married?

\--

A knock came from the door and I pretended to be working on an a patient’s report while someone walked in.

“Hello, Shintarou, it’s been a while. Nice office, isn’t this?”

I immediately recognised the voice and looked up. Ah, Akashi.

“Hello Akashi, to what do I owe you the pleasure of being here?”

Akashi raised his eyebrow at my statement, as if trying to prompt me to say something.

“Well, why are you here?”

“What?” I snapped irritatedly at him. If he going to mention the wedding now, I would kick him out without hesitation.

“The wedding, aren’t you going? He’s your friend after all.” Akashi replied nonchalantly, casually removing his coat and leaving it on the chair. I chose not to reply him. I knew that Akashi knew of my relationship. I can’t believe that man even had the nerve to ask such a question. I ignored his presence and continued to work on the report, trying as much as possible to conceal my anger and hatred from the red head.

_“Shin-chan, I’m getting married in a month. Thought I should let you know. Want to be my best man? You’re my best mate after all!”_

_“Married... huh? I guess I’ll be the best man, not that I really want to or anything, nanodayo!”_

_“Thanks Shin-chan, you’re the best!”_

“Oh yes, won’t you supposed to be the best man?” I wanted to scream at him to get out, go home and silently cry under the sheets. I had rejected Takao’s offer a couple of days later, I simply could not believe he was getting married to some girl he was dating for quite some time. I knew that my feelings might take over me if I ever turned up at the wedding, let alone stand so close to him.

“Just shut up and get out, Akashi. You are making matters worse.” I slammed my pen down and glared at him fiercely.

“If that’s the case, give them my best regards if you ever see them.” Akashi picked up his coat before turning to leave. The doorknob clicked close and I collapsed on my desk. Everything, this whole bloody thing and all my feelings, they were tiring me out I didn’t know how to cope anymore. It wasn’t even because I was stressed, it was more of fear and irritation at the same time, dragging your heart down because you know you could never be with the person you love.

I found warmth in the hands that held me and tried my best not to cry. I didn’t cry, even when I lost a patient. I couldn’t cry, I shouldn’t, I had no right to. I felt the first few drops of tears escape and brought myself closer into the embrace.

“Geez... what’s wrong Midorima?”

“He... He’s getting married... I don’t...” I whisper softly and buried my face in his chest. I felt his heartbeat, felt the toned muscles beneath his shirt as Aomine wrapped his hands around my waist.

“You’re not going? To the wedding?”

“I’m... I’m scared I’ll ruin it. I can’t do that...” Tears were streaming down my face and I was stuttering so much. My hands were shaking and my knees were weak. I wanted to go to the wedding, a wedding of Takao and I, not Takao with some random girl I haven’t even met before.

“Man, I’ll go with you if that will be easier. Just that people might think we are boyfriends instead of me being the first contact you called.” I felt his hands go through my hair and a kiss placed on my cheek. That sounded reassuring but I was too afraid, too scared, too insecure, too unsure of my feelings and whether I could hide them till everything ended. Still, I agreed. Maybe seeing it happen will help me acknowledge we could never be together and I will move on.

\--

We came in just in time before the exchange of vows. People were sharing glances, wondering how 2 man could just turn up late for a wedding ceremony. We took the back row and I tightened my grip on Aomine’s hand. He used his other free hand to stroke my thigh, reminding me that everything will be alright, everything will just be like another wedding we are forced to attend.

I tried my best not to look at Takao. I didn’t know if I wanted him to see me here, or maybe I just didn’t want to look at him and know I’m a hopeless cause. We seemed to lock gazes for a while and I couldn’t help but whisper his name.

“Kazu...” It came out as a soft whisper but I knew he heard it. He tried to put on a smile and look at me with those devastatingly beautiful slate blue eyes. I felt myself crumbling internally, I couldn’t deal with all the pain for much longer.

_Please, just let this end already._

Takao and his bride exchange vows and Takao had turned to put the ring on the lady’s finger.

_Why couldn’t it be my standing right there with you?_

The bride was all cheerful and smiling as she slid the ring into Takao’s finger.

_Why couldn’t it be us getting married instead?_

“You may now kiss the bride.”

_Why did I have to fall in love with you?_

Takao was going to kiss her. Takao was going to kiss her. Takao was going to kiss her. Takao was going to kiss her.

Takao was going to kiss her, not me.

I was completely destroyed and removed my glasses and felt my vision slowly blur out. Someone was hugging me, probably Aomine. Someone was carefully dragging me out, the sun was in my eyes. The huge doors closed and someone pressed me against the wall.

I felt it, the soft lips brushing across mine. It suddenly felt as though everything was perfect. The person’s hands fit into mine perfectly, it was like we were made for each other. I carefully opened my eyes, hoping for it to be Aomine. Instead, it was a familiar face with black hairs and eyes dancing with happiness and joy.

“I love you, Shin-chan.”


End file.
